


Mutants: Before the Age

by LadyWitchdoctor



Series: Mutants [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humans, Mutants, POV First Person, Short Chapters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: If you’re born with any animal features you’re an outcast, you’re not perfect. If your lucky to born without them, you have nothing to lose.





	1. Abigail

I’m perfect. I do not have anything animal in me. I am not a animal or a Mutant. Instead I prey on mutants, and they’re weak minds. It's not being cruel to them, its just eliminating them. I do not care for their feelings anymore.

 

It was a fall evening and I had my mask on because there's a Mutant I needed to eliminate, I had my mask on that looked like it could be a face for a Jack O' Latern. As I scroll through my messages, I catch a glance at a kid who had horns, a mutant who was about my age. Perfect. I put my phone into my pocket, and I pick up my baseball bat. As I walked towards him, he looked at me his eyes full of wonder. For one second, I felt bad for him. 

"Hello! Who are you?" He asked and I grinned but luckily he couldn't see it. I saw that besides horns he had a raccoon face with the line on his eyes. I think for a second, a new fake name for a mutant.

 

"I am Tulip," I say and his eyes widen with excitement, "Your name is Tulip? Like a flower?" He asks and I nod slowly. "I'm Lavender!" He says smiling. That's pathetic for parents to name a boy Lavender. I nod and I lift up my bat, he looks at it curiously before I swing it, hitting his horns. 

 

He falls to the ground screaming, and I keep hitting him. I grinned under my mask until I felt a shoulder tap. I ignored the shoulder tap until someone grabs the bat. I turn around to look at them, and if I wouldn't be wearing a mask I would be scared. A boy older then me with medium sized horns that are point, a gray fluffy tail and brown bunny ears glaring at me, his eyes hidden in a shadow by his hair.

"Don't hurt my brother bitch." he said quietly while grinning, his horns looking sharper. I wasn't going to let him tell e what to do. I try to swing the bat back at Lavender and he pulls it away from me. I snarl and he punches me with the bat. "Now go away!" He screams and I run. I hide in a bush and wait for him to leave. From my bush, I watch Lavenders brother pick him up, and carry him away his eyes looking around for me. I felt a bit scared but it was normal. Siblings of mutants know more then the younger ones, but that's something you never see. I go back over to see if there's a trail; but I found something better.

 

The half of a broken horn; the horn of young Lavender. He may be still alive; but at least if we ever meet he'll find his horn. I call my dad, and wait for him to pick me up.

 

When he arrives, I get not the back and sit next to my brother. He is also wearing a mask like me. We take it off, and I smile.

"Hello dear sister, how was your day of eliminating mutants?" He asks and I nod, showing him the horn. He grins and so do I. "You got a horn of the mutant?"he asks 

"No he had two horns; I took one off. I hope it doesn't grow back, so when we meet next time I can freak him out with it." I said and he laughed. "Are you really going to plan on meeting him again?" I nodded as my brother kept laughing. I am determined to mee him, and once I do he'll be sorry, well mostly his brother.

 

"How'd your day go brother?" I asked and he had a giant grin on his face. "Five mutants eliminated. It was a great day." I nodded and giggled. Five eliminations are normal for us. "One escaped though by flying." he said and I nodded. You never knew how mutants could be.

 

"We will find those mutants tomorrow." We said together highfiving. 


	2. Thylon

I carry Lavender close by, he’s unconscious from the beating. I worry for him sometimes, he’s too innocent to understand this. It’s not everyone who area Mutants it’s just people who want to eliminate us; they’re the problem.  As we walk, I think about Mama. Her reaction worries me, I hope Lavender’s horn grows back, I mean it should. Mama always said that a horn should grow back unless there is a serious harm to it, or something else. It’s all a blur sometimes. 

 

As we get home, I knock on the door and the door opens, and my younger brother Christian answers it. He quickly looks at me, then Lavender his eyes full of shock. “Thy! Lavender’s horn is gone!” He screams taking Lavender hugging him close. “Our little baby brother, he’s hurt. You were suppose to watch him! I’m telling Mama!” Before running off with Lavender. I let out a sigh, and close the door as I enter our house.

”Thylon! Get in here now!” She hollers her voice serious. I slowly go to the kitchen, and there’s Mama typing at her computer, her attention at me. “Thylon what in Gods name happened to Lavender?” She asks with a tiny bit of worry in her voice.

”He was attacked” I say slowly and Mama’s reaction changing from serious to nervous “He was attacked by a girl, around his age.” I continued “She had a bat and a mask on. I protected Lavender as best as I could. I’m sorry Mama.” She took a bit to think her emotions seeming to change.

”It’s alright Thylon, go help Christian with making your brother comfort until he wakes up, I just can’t believe one of my baby boys got attacked.” She sniffled, and I hugged her. I knew how she felt, I couldn’t believe Lavender was harassed by her. I let go of her slowly, and ran to Lavender’s room. Christian was tucking him in, wrapping his horn in a bandage. He glanced up at me after he was done. 

“Are you grounded?” He asked. I shook my head. “Good. Can you do me a favour?” And I nodded.

Chrisitan took a note out from his sweathisrt pocket and handed it to me. “Thy, go see Yavon. Tell him I cant meet with him and give him this note.” I nodded slowly and opened the note. 

It was just a note written in their code. I looked at Chrisitan and nodded, he smiled. I walked to the garage, grabbing my helmet which was specially made for my two horns and I put it on. I opened the garage door and grabbed my bike. I dragged my bike outside and closed the garage door behind me. I rode of to Yavon’s house, holding onto my message for him.

 

As I rode I thought  _“I hope Lavender’s alright.”_ I knew I shouldn’t worry but it’s Lavender my baby brother, I remember the days before we met Lavender, I was five years old and Chrisitan was three. We were so naive back then.

 

———————————

“Alright Chrisitan, Thylon you get to name your new baby sister.” Mama said, and I grinned.

”Lava!” I screamed and Mama giggled. Chrisitan clapped his hands.

”Derby.” Chrisitan said confidently. I pushed him “No Lava!” 

“Damn kids can’t you done one thing without fighting?” Dad scowled at us, reading his newspaper. 

“Derbylava!” Chrisitan said, smiling “Derbylava new bwother.” I laughed 

“Chrisitan we obviously going to name him Lavader, Lavaderby bad and Derbylava bad. Lavader sound reel.” I say.

 

”Lavender,” Mama says, and we nodded. 

————————-

I feel bad for Lavender, having a girls name. When he gets married it’ll be ‘Mr and Mrs Lavander, it’s kind of funny.

As I ride up to Yavon’s house, I see him with his dog in a small little playpen. His dog starts yipping and he looks at me and smiles.

”Hey Thy,” Yavon says tanding “Where’s Chrisitan?”he asks.

”Taking care of Lav.” I answered handing him the note.

Yavon opened the note “Poor Lav. Thanks for the info Thy. Tell Chrisitan call me to reschedule.” I nod, riding back home.

 

Now a new thought came to my head “Why didnt Chrisitan call Yavon?” 


	3. Chrisitan

I stare at Lavenders still body, worried but makin sure he’s breathing. He is. I’m worried for him. He’s my little brother. I know Thylon tried to protect him and did but I have to worry. He’s Lavender.

Lavender is a sweet brother, and that’s not because he’s young. When Thylon was Lavanders age he got arrested for shoplifting which was sad, and Mama told us never to follow in his footsteps. When I was Lavanders age I got caught by the police for trespassing but I didn’t know better. How was I suppose to know that Mama got all of us banned from a coffee shop? I didn’t. 

 

I kept watching Lavander, shedding a small tear. Something inside me knows he won’t be alright. I should ignore it. I keep staring at Lavender until I hear Thylons phone ring. I grab it and look at it the name “T” showing up. I grab it and pick it up. 

“Hello?” I ask

”Hey Chrisitan it’s me T. Is your big bro home?” I sigh and before I could answer T responds with “Alright so tell him when he gets back that he needs to meet me at the bar at 5:30 Instead of 5:00 got it?” 

“I got it T. I’ll tell him.” I say wiring it down.

”Cool. Talk to ya later Chrisitan.” He says hanging up. I sigh and put the phone down. 

“Chrisitan?” A small voice says weakly and I quickly stare at Lavander whose staring at the violet ceiling. I hope he was tired. “Hey Lav, how ya feelin?” I asked and he sat up.

”I’m fine. It’s just my head hurts and my horn.” He says and I hug him trying not to cry. Lav tries to push me away but I don’t let go of him

”Lav, your horn broke off when you were knocked out>” I said slowly and he said the name Tulip quietly. I poked at him as he finally pushed me away.

”Tulip did this, she had her mask on and bat. I was so,” he paused for a bit “I was so stupid.” He says as I pet his hair. 

“Lav you’re not stupid you just didn’t know. I hardly doubt her name is Tulip based on how you describe her. She seems like the kind of girls who go to the private schools up North.” I said and Lav hugged me. So young and innocent.

”Chrisitan will my horn grow back?” Lav asked his voice so scared that it won’t. I didnt know what to tell him but I didn’t want him to be hurt anymore so I nodded. He smiled. 

“Chrisitan where’s Thy?” Lav asks. I reply quickly “He’s out. He’ll be back before you know it.” As I finish it the door opens, and we both hear a holler

”Mama I’m home safe and sound!” Thy yells and Lav smiles because Thy is Lav’s favourite brother but probably because Thy is so mysterious looking. Lav carefully gets out of bed and runs out to see Thy. I smile.

 

I wait and follow Lav and see Thy and Lav talking. I know that this won’t last since Thy is on the verge of being a stereotypical edgy 12 to 13 ear old in a few months. 

I’ll miss these moments.


	4. Lavender

Brothers, are odd. They’re an odd species. I mean I have two brothers, T has a sister, Nick and Yavon are cousins which are the same thing, Josh doesn’t have any siblings and Talkon has two sisters. I want to say sisters are like brothers. I don’t know though.

I like my brothers though. 

I remember when that girl was hitting me with the bat, I thought Thylon was protecting me but it seems like a blur now. Or a dream, those are the same thing. I feel like my brother’s will always protect me and we’ll be a family forever. I hope.

At night, when I can’t fall asleep and Chrisitan is asleep I can hear Mama talking to Dad. Mama always sound sad talking about Thylon’s future. I wish I knew what she meant. 

I wonder what the future is for me and my brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry the chapters are short! This is my first series and I promise they’ll get longer.


End file.
